A True Friend
by msbookworm93
Summary: Aria is pregnant and Ezra is ready to become a father, even with their circumstances. But before Ezra is able to become the father he wanted to be, something terrible happens. Aria has a hard time accepting it but she ends up finding a friend in Caleb


**AN: So I had a really crazy dream last night. And it was based off of PLL, so I decided to make it a story. It is very different from what you would expect, but I kinda liked it. This is a one-shot, unless you really want me to continue it. But I'm trying to get my other stories updated, and they are more important to me. I just had to write this down. There is no A in this story. So here it is…A True Friend. This is slightly, if not a lot, AU towards the end (That part is the part that was my actual dream).**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or any of the characters. I wish I did though. That would be awesome lol.**

**A True Friend**

Aria knew that she had to tell Ezra tonight. She had already known for a few days, thanks to Hanna taking her to see the doctor after a few days of morning sickness and a couple missed periods. Aria was 2 ½ months pregnant and she was really freaking out. Would Ezra just leave her to avoid jail? Would he stay and attempt to be a loving father even though he would get in so much trouble for being the father? Aria honestly had no clue. She liked to think that Ezra would never leave her, but this circumstance changed everything. Even though they had talked about someday getting married and having kids, Aria wanted kids to come after marriage, hell she wanted the marriage to wait until at least her junior year of college.

She walked up that night to apartment 3B and let herself in. "Ezra, I really need to talk to you." She told him, when she saw him in the kitchen, pulling the left over Chinese food they had eaten the night before.

"Is everything okay babe?" Ezra asked her, concern written all over his face. Aria had been acting distant the past few days, and now with Aria saying this, he was expecting the worst. He mentally prepared himself, afraid of what might come. He really didn't want Aria to break up with him.

"Uh-I don't know, Ezra. I have something to say, and I am really scared about it." Aria told him, avoiding his gaze

"Aria, you're scaring me. What is going on?" Ezra said, gently grabbing Aria's face to look her in the eyes. He saw tears forming and starting to fall, and he quickly wiped them away.

Aria closed her eyes, and braced herself for a big blow up coming as she slipped the words out. "I'm pregnant." What happened next, Aria did not expect. Ezra let out a sigh of relief, and crushed his lips down on hers. Ezra had been so relieved that she wasn't breaking up with him, that he picked her up and spun her around after kissing her. "Ezra, why are you reacting so…so happily? This isn't a good thing. What if someone were to find out that you are the father?"

"Aria, I was just so scared that you were going to break up with me. This is way better news. And I know you weren't planning on this, but hey, you can't expect everything to go your way. Life throws curveballs at you, and you need to learn to accept it. I will happily help you raise our child. No matter what happens, I will always be at your side. I love you so much." He told her then they kissed again. The rest of the night was a blur. They ate, and even started discussing baby names. They both agreed to Juliet Elizabeth Fitz if it was a girl, but they were stumped on a boy's name.

The next day at school, when Aria walked into English class, she saw Ezra's smiling face. _He is truly happy about this, I think even more than I am._ Aria thought to herself as she walked to her desk after catching Ezra's eye. They both had a smile on their face. They made plans to meet up at his place that night, and Hanna would cover, since so far, she was the only other person who knew about the pregnancy.

That night, the two decided to have a movie night and watched _Titanic_, even though Ezra resisted at first. They were half way through the movie, when Aria sat straight up and yelled out "I GOT IT!"

"What do you 'got?'?" Ezra asked confused.

"The perfect boy name." Aria told him smiling. "His name will be Ezra Jack Fitz Jr. And so it won't be confusing when I call out your name, we can call him Jack. Why didn't I think of this yesterday?"

"Aria, I love you. Also, I would love that name for our son, how did you come up with it so…what's the right word? Randomly?" Ezra asked her.

"Well, we're watching _Titanic_ and the main character's name is Jack. That got me thinking, your middle name is Jack then I thought wouldn't it be great to name my son after his daddy? So that's how I came up with it." Aria told him, while they were both beaming. Let's just say, the rest of the movie did not have the attention of the two expectant parents.

**PLLPLLPLL**

Two months later, Aria was starting to show, and she knew she would have to tell her parents soon. She was walking into her house after hanging out with the girls and saw her parents sitting on the couch, both with really sad looks on their faces. "Aria, come here, we need to talk to you. Something has happened, and you might want to know about it." Ella told her daughter.

"What happened?" Aria asked as she started to walk towards her parents.

"Well we know that he is your favorite teacher, so we wanted to tell you before you got to school tomorrow and heard it from the principle." Byron started and paused as if waiting for a signal to continue speaking. "Mr. Fitz, he was in a car wreck this afternoon. Aria, he didn't make it. An SUV ran a red light and was speeding and hit Ezra's side of the car. They think he died instantly."

Aria couldn't listen to this. "No, that's not possible. I just saw him this morning when I was out getting coffee with the girls." She stated, quickly adding the part of seeing him with the girls, when in reality she had woken up in his arms that morning.

"I'm sorry, Aria, he's gone. We-uh-we saw it happen." Ella spoke with tears falling from her eyes.

At this, Aria broke down and fell to the ground and started sobbing. "No, he-he can't be gone." Aria instinctively reached for her phone and dialed his number. No answer. "Mom, please tell me that this is some sick joke and you are only telling me this because you found out that he is really the father of my baby."

"Wait, he's WHAT?" Byron yelled at her at the same time Ella yelled "YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

Aria couldn't handle anymore. With the way her parents just reacted to hearing she is pregnant, and they shock of them finding out that Ezra is the father; she knew that Ezra really was gone. She wrapped her arms around her pregnant stomach and fell apart. Ezra and Aria were supposed to go find out the sex of the baby the next day. They were going to tell her parents about the pregnancy together right after that.

_FLASHBACK!_

_ Aria and Ezra were lying together that morning after waking up, when Aria decided that she need to let Ezra know what she's planning. "Ezra, I need to tell my parents soon. I'm not going to be able to hide this much longer." Aria told him pointing to where their baby was growing inside of her. "They are going to ask who the father is, what do I tell them?"_

_ "We will tell them the truth. I will be right next to you when you tell them. I promise you, I won't leave your side. I love you. We can tell them about it after we find out if it is a boy or girl tomorrow." He told her kissing her gently._

_ "I love you too, Ezra, so much. I don't know what I would do without you."_

_END FLASHBACK!_

That conversation had taken place not even twelve hours ago. And now, Aria was going to have to live without him. The thought of it alone was enough to not want to stop the tears. This is worse than anything her parents could have done. If he had gone to jail after finding out, at least she would have been able to visit him and be with him when he got out. But, he's gone, for good. She would never see him again.

**PLLPLLPLL**

Then next few weeks were a blur. No one knew quite how Aria was able to make it through everything. She didn't leave her room for days. She went to the funeral, and didn't stop crying the entire time. She constantly visited his grave at the cemetery, letting him know what was going on with her, and how the baby was doing. After the accident, word quickly spread about how Aria and Ezra had been together and it seemed that everyone knew that she was pregnant with his child. By some stroke of luck, her parents were being very supportive. It was probably because losing the man you love was a worse punishment than anything her parents would have been able to come up with. Aria hardly spoke to anyone anymore.

Aria decided that she wanted to be surprised with the sex of the baby, because she didn't want to find out, unless Ezra was there too. Though, she would admit that she wanted a boy. The two of them had both wanted a girl an Aria told Ezra that it would be way "All American Girl." The Carrie Underwood song. That girl would be wrapped around Ezra's fingers. Aria wanted to see that so much. But now that Ezra was gone, she didn't want a girl. If she couldn't see Ezra with a little girl, she didn't want a girl at all. She now wanted a boy. They said that they would call him Jack, and she probably still would, but she wanted to be able to see Ezra through the eyes of her son.

"I wish you were here, Ezra. I miss you so much. This little guy is kicking more and more now. I think he knows that his father is missing." Aria spoke one Saturday afternoon sitting on the ground next to Ezra's grave. "I am glad that I at least have some pictures of us to show him, so that he knows about his father." Only in the last few months, had they started taking pictures as a couple. They didn't have many, but they had a few. And in every single one, the two were always smiling brightly and anyone would know that the two were deeply in love. "School is getting a little easier. People aren't talking about you and me as much, but English is still torture. I can't get through one class period without crying, knowing that you won't ever be able to read to our son or thinking about all of the times we had in that classroom. All of the stolen kisses and glances. Ezra, I love you so much, I want you back here. I miss your arms around me; I miss your lips on mine. I miss everything about you. I still don't know how I'm going to continue on. The only thought that pulls me through every day is that I know I have a little piece of you growing inside me." Aria couldn't go on anymore; the tears were starting to build again. So Aria was just content to sit there and write for a little while. Pretty soon it was getting dark, and Aria knew that she needed to get home soon. "I'll come back soon, Ezra, I promise. I love you."

Aria made it home and told her parents that she was really tired, and that she was just going to take a shower and head to bed. The next morning, Aria went through the motions of getting ready for school and she headed out. By this time she was seven months pregnant, and you could really tell. Once she got to school, she headed straight to her locker where her friends were waiting. "Hey, Aria, how are you doing?" Hanna asked.

"I'm doing a little better, I guess. It's still really hard. He has been gone almost three months, but it still feels like I just barely found out. I miss him. I have a doctor's appointment after school today; it is still really hard going, knowing that Ezra will never be able to see his son or daughter.

"It will get better, don't worry." Spencer told her, as the bell rang to signal that first period starts in five minutes. "Come on, let's go, or we'll be late for English." Spencer could still see Aria's pain at having to go to the class. "Aria, you know that Ezra would want to you to be in English. I mean, come on, didn't you say that it was part of your love for English that got you guys talking in that bar. He would want you to be there, learning what he loved to teach and you learning what you love." This seemed to get Aria more willing to go.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." She told them. Though in about thirty minutes, Aria was going to wish that she hadn't gone.

The class was starting to read The Scarlet Letter that day. Aria could feel all the stares on her as the teacher was explaining the summer of the story. Emily, half way through the lesson, leaned over to her and told her to ignore all the stares. That is would be okay. Aria gave her a grateful smile in return and was about to start reading, when Noel yelled out from across the room, "Oh, Aria, this book is perfect for you. It describes you. You love being in forbidden relationships. Well look what that got you, knocked up and the father is dead." Aria usually didn't react to comments direct towards her, but that comment hurt her too much to not react. So she stood up walked across the room and slapped Noel hard in the face and then she ran out the room in tears. She ran to the library, which was uncommonly empty, and she crashed in the corner by a desk and broke down crying.

Aria didn't know how long she had been there, but it felt like a short time, until she had heard someone calling out her name. Aria looked up telling them to go away, and to go crack a sick joke to someone who would listen, but she looked up and saw Caleb Rivers standing next to her, with concern written on his face. "Oh, hi, Caleb. No offense, but I kind of want to be alone right now." She didn't really feel like talking to the guy who broke her best friend's heart.

"Aria, I heard what happened in your English class today; I just came to see if you were alright. Aria, just ignore that guy. He is a jack ass. He is probably just wanted to get a few laughs from people. From what I've heard, no one thought it was funny. Everyone liked Mr. Fitz, and when he said something about him everyone got pissed at him, and cheered when you slapped him. Ignore him." Caleb told her sitting down next to her.

"It just hurts so much. I loved Ezra with all my heart, and he was going to make a great dad. Now he can't cause some bitch decided that they were in too big of a hurry that they couldn't stop at a red light. And in the meantime they killed my boyfriend, and the father of my baby. Ezra was going to marry me after high school, the police found an engagement ring in the car that Ezra had just bought, and now that can't happen. I know why Noel said that, and if it had come from someone else, I probably wouldn't have reacted as badly or maybe I would have, I don't know. But, about six months before the accident, Noel found out about Ezra and I and blackmailed Ezra, because Noel and I had dated and he was jealous. I know that Noel is the one who told everyone about Ezra and I after the accident. So with everything, I couldn't take it anymore and I slapped him then came here. Wait, how did you hear about it, it just happened?"

"Actually, Aria, it happened about 4 hours ago. It's lunch now. You missed all of your morning classes." Caleb informed her.

"Oh great, that's just perfect. It's not like I haven't missed enough school already. And I'm going to be missing even more school once the baby gets here. Oh God, I miss Ezra. He would be able to tell me that everything will be okay." She said, fiddling with what would have been her engagement ring. The police decided that Aria could keep it, since it was in fact meant for her. Aria kept it on a chain around her neck to keep it closer to her heart. Yes, it was cheesy, but it kept her closer to Ezra.

"Aria, I know that you probably don't like me much after what happened with the Jenna/Hanna thing, but if you ever need anything, I'm here for you. If you ever need help taking care of your baby, or if you want someone beaten up for talking shit, anything. You can let me know. I'll be here for you. But right now, I think that this mommy to be, needs to eat, it can't be good for little…" Caleb was going to say a name but realized he didn't know the babies name.

"It's either Juliet Elizabeth Fitz or Ezra Jack Fitz Jr." Aria told him with a slight smile, remember the times when they came up with the names for the baby.

"Okay, well it can't be good for Juliet or Jack to not get some food. Let's get you to the cafeteria." Caleb told her helping her up.

"Thanks Caleb. You are a true friend." Aria thanked him and together they walked to the cafeteria talking about the baby. And Aria knew that with her family, the girls, and now Caleb, everything would be alright. And she knew that Ezra was with her in spirit and was smiling down at her from wherever he may be.

**AN: So here it is. I hope you liked it. I cried a bit writing it, because I love Ezra so much. But as I said, I had a weird dream last night. Which was the whole scene with Caleb, and I knew I couldn't just have that scene, so I decided to just write and this is what came to me. I hope you liked it. Please Review. **


End file.
